Bully
by AnimeOtakuManga
Summary: My nickname is Saku. He doesn't call me that, though. He would never refer to me so informally if he referred to me at all. No, he'll barely even speak to me. But he still won't leave me alone. We were best friends once. Then he turned on me and made it his mission to ruin my life. I've been humiliated, shut out, and gossiped about all...( full summary inside )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Bully ****are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. ****I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story**. Original by Penelope douglas.

**Summary: **

**My nickname is Saku. He doesn't call me that, though. He would never refer to me so informally if he referred to me at all. No, he'll barely even speak to me. But he still won't leave me alone. We were best friends once. Then he turned on me and made it his mission to ruin my life. I've been humiliated, shut out, and gossiped about all through high school. His pranks and rumours got more sadistic as time wore on, and I made myself sick trying to stay out of his way. I even went to France for a year, just to avoid him. But I'm done hiding from him now, and there's no way in hell I'll allow him to ruin my senior year. He might not have changed, but I have. It's time to fight back. I'm not going to let him bully me anymore. **

**(Sakura POV, read Until you for Sasuke POV, But recommended to read bully first to understand story)**

**Chapter 1**

**-One Year Ago-**

**_Sakura POV_**

"No! Turn here," Ino shrieked in my right ear.

The tires of my dad's Bronco screeched with the sudden, short turn onto a car-packed street.

You know, maybe you should've just driven like I suggested," I blurted out, even though I never liked anyone else to drive when I was in the car.

"And have you bury your face in your hands every time I don't launch myself through every yellow light? Not!" Ino responded as if reading my mind.

I smiled to myself. My best friend knew me too well. I liked to drive fast. I liked to move fast. I walked as quickly as my legs could take me, and I drove as speedily as was reasonable. I rushed to every stop sign and red light. Hurry up and wait, that was me.

But hearing the pounding rhythm of the music in the distance, I had no desire to rush any further. The lane was lined with car after car, displaying the magnitude of the party we were crashing. My hands clenched the steering wheel as I squeezed into a spot a block away from the party.

"Ino? I don't think this is a good idea," I declared . . . again.

"It'll be fine, you'll see." She patted my leg. "Shikamaru invited Sai. Sai invited me, and I'm inviting you." Her calm, flat tone did nothing to ease the tightness in my chest.

Unfastening my seatbelt, I looked over to her. "Well, just remember . . . if I get uncomfortable, I'm gone. You catch a ride with Sai."

We climbed out and jogged across the street. The party ruckus amplified the closer we got to the house.

"You're not going anywhere. You leave in two days, and we're having fun. No matter what." Her threatening voice shook my already unsteady nerves.

As we walked up to the driveway, she trailed behind me. Texting Sai, I assumed. Her boyfriend had arrived earlier, having spent most of the day with his friends at the lake while Ino and I shopped.

Red Solo cups littered the lawn, and people filtered in and out of the house, enjoying the balmy summer night. Several guys, I recognized from school lunged out of the front door, chasing each other and sloshing drinks in the process.

"Hey, Ino How's it going, Saku?" Temari sat inside the front door with a drink in hand, chatting with a boy I didn't know. "Drop your keys in the bowl," she instructed, returning her attention to her company.

Taking a moment to process her request, I realized she was making me surrender my keys.

I guess she wasn't letting anyone drive drunk tonight.

"Well, I won't be drinking," I shouted over the music.

"And you might change your mind," she challenged. "If you want in, I need your keys."

Annoyed, I dug into my bag and dropped my set into the bowl. The thought of giving up one of my lifelines irritated the hell out of me. Not having my keys meant I wouldn't be able to leave quickly if I wanted to. Or needed to. What if she got drunk and left her post? What if someone accidentally took my keys? I suddenly remembered my mom, who used to tell me to stop asking "what if" questions. What if Disneyland is closed for cleaning when we get there? What if every store in town ran out of gummi bears? I bit my lip to stifle a laugh, remembering how annoyed she would get with my endless questions.

"Wow," Ino. shouted in my ear, "look at it in here!"

People, some classmates and some not, bounced to the music, laughing and living it up. The hair on my arms stood on end at the sight of all of the bustle and enthusiasm. The floors echoed the beat coming from the speakers, and I was speechless at the sight of so much activity in one space. People danced, horse-played, jumped, drank, and played football—yes, football— in the living room.

"He better not ruin this for me," I said, the force of my voice sounding more forceful than usual. Enjoying one party with my best friend before I left town for a year wasn't asking too much.

Shaking my head, I looked to Ino, who winked knowingly at me. I motioned towards the kitchen, and we both slithered our way, hand in hand, through the thick crowd.

Entering the huge, every mom's dream kitchen, I spied the makeshift bar on the center island. Bottles of liquor covered the granite top along with two litres of soda, cups and a bucket of ice in the sink. Blowing out a breath, I resigned to keep with my commitment to stay sober tonight.

Getting drunk was tempting. What I wouldn't give to just let go for one night.

Ino and I had sampled our parents' liquor stashes here and there, and I'd been to a few concerts out of town where we'd partied a bit. However, it was out of the question to be off my guard around some of these people tonight.

"Hey, Saku! Come here, girl." Tenten grabbed me in a hug before I reached the bar. "We're going to miss you, ya know. France, huh? For a whole year?" My shoulders relaxed as I hugged Tenten back, my muscles less tense than when I walked in. At least one other person here besides Ino was excited to see me.

"That's the plan." I nodded, letting out a sigh. "I'm set up with a host family and already registered for classes. I'll be back for senior year, though. Will you save me a spot on the team?"

Tenten was vying for the captain of the cross-country team this fall, and competing was one experience in high school that I would miss.

"If I'm captain, honey, your spot is secure," she boasted animatedly, clearly drunk. Tenten had always been nice to me despite the rumours that followed me year to year and the embarrassing pranks that reminded everyone why I was a joke.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" I inched towards Ino

"Yeah, but if I don't see you, good luck in France," Tenten shouted as she danced her way out of the kitchen.

Watching her leave, my face quickly fell. Dread crawled its way through my chest and down to my stomach.

No, no, no. . . ..

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and I froze. He was exactly the person I'd hoped not to see tonight. His eyes met mine with surprise followed by immediate displeasure.

Yep. I'm totally familiar with that look. The I-can't-stand-the-fucking-sight-of-you-so-get-off-my-planet look.

His jaw clenched, and I noticed how his chin lifted slightly as if he had just put on his "bully" mask. I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

The familiar pounding in my chest echoed in my ears, and a hundred miles away sounded like a really nice place to be right now.

Was it too much to ask that I had one night of normal teenage fun to myself?

There were so many times when we were kids, growing up next door to each other, that I thought Sasuke was the greatest. He was sweet, generous, and friendly. And the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

His rich, black hair still complimented his pale skin, and his stunning smile—when he smiled—demanded undivided attention. Girls were too busy watching him in the hallway at school that they ran into walls. Like actually ran into walls.

But that kid was long gone now.

Quickly turning away, I found Ino at the bar and tried to fix myself a drink, despite my shaking hands. Actually, I just poured a Sprite, but the red cup would look like I was drinking. Now that I knew he was here, I needed to stay sober around the asshole.

He walked around to the bar and stood right behind me. A nervous heat ran through my body at his proximity. The muscles in his chest rubbed against the thin fabric of my tank top, and a shockwave burst from my chest to my stomach. Calm down. Calm the hell down!

Scooping up some ice and adding it to my drink, I forced my breathing in and out slowly. I maneuvered to the right to get out of his way, but his arm shot out to grab a cup and blocked my passage. As I tried to squeeze out to the left next to Ino, his other arm reached out to grab the Jack Daniels.

Ten different scenarios ran through my head of what I should do right now. What if I elbowed him in the gut? What if I threw my drink in his face? What if I took the sink hose and. . . .?

Oh, never mind. In my dreams, I was much braver. In my dreams, I might take an ice cube and do things God didn't intend a sixteen-year-old girl to do just to see if I could make his cool demeanour falter. What if? What if?

I had planned on keeping my distance from him tonight, and now he was positioned right at my back. Sasuke did things like this just to intimidate me. He wasn't scary, but he was cruel. He wanted me to know he was in control. Time after time, I let the jerk force me into hiding just so I wouldn't have to endure any embarrassment or upset. Enjoying at least one party had been my top priority all summer, and now here I was again, dreadful anticipation twisting me into knots. Why didn't he just leave me alone?

Turning around to face him, I noticed the corners of his mouth turned up. The smile was lost on his eyes, though, as he poured a hefty serving of alcohol into his cup.

"Ino? Pour some Coke into here." Sasuke spoke to Ino but his eyes were on me as he held up his cup for her.

"Um, yeah," Ino stammered, finally looking up. She poured a small portion of the liquid for Sasuke and glanced nervously to me.

As usual, Sasuke never spoke to me unless it was to bite out a threat. His dark brow knitted before taking a swig of his drink and walking away.

Watching him leave the kitchen, I wiped away the cold sweat that broke out across my forehead. Nothing had happened, and he hadn't even said anything to me, but my stomach had hollowed all the same.

And now he knew that I was here tonight.

Shit.

"I can't do this, Ino" My weary whisper was a contradiction to the force with which I clenched my cup. It was a mistake to come tonight.

"Ino, no." Ino shook her head, probably recognizing the look of surrender in my eyes. Tossing the cup into the sink and making my way out of the kitchen, I weaved through the throng of people as Ino followed behind.

Grabbing the glass fishbowl, I began digging around for my keys.

"Saku, you are not leaving," Ino ordered, every word dripped with disappointment. "Don't let him win. I'm here. Sai's here. You don't have to be afraid." She was bracing me by my upper arms while I continued my search.

"I'm not scared of him," I said defensively, not really believing it myself. "I'm just. . . .done. You saw him in there. He was already messing with me. He's planning something. Every party we go to, or every time I relax at school, there's some prank or embarrassment to ruin it."

Still searching for my colourful DNA-shaped key chain, I relaxed the knit in my brow and offered a tight smile. "It's okay. I'm fine," I reassured her, my words coming out too quickly. "I just don't care to stay and see what he's cooked up this time. The dickhead can starve tonight."

"Saku, he wants you to leave. If you do, then he wins. He, or that jackass Naruto, might come up with something, but if you stay and stand your ground, then you will win."

"I'm just worn out, Ino, I'd rather go home mad now than in tears later." I returned my attention to the bowl. Every time I sifted through a pile of keys though, my hands would bring up nothing resembling my set.

"Well," I shouted over the music and slammed the bowl back down on the stand, "it looks like I can't leave anyway. My keys aren't in there."

"What?" Ino looked confused.

"They're not in there!" I repeated, looking around the room. My money and my phone were in my bag. Two lifelines are safe and sound. My other escape plan was missing, and the walls felt like they were caving in. Curses ran through my head, and the weariness that got me running before turned to anger. I clenched my fists. Of course, I should've known this was going to happen.

"Someone could've grabbed them by accident, I guess," she offered, but she must've known that the odds of that happening were slimmer than people leaving the party this early. Accidents didn't happen to me.

"No, I know exactly where they are." I locked eyes with Naruto, Sasuke's best friend and henchman, at the opposite end of the room by the patio doors. He smirked at me before redirecting his attention to some random redhead he had pressed to a wall.

Stalking over to him, Ino followed in my wake as she viciously texted on her phone—Sai probably.

"Where are my keys?" I demanded, interrupting the pursuit of his next one-night stand.

He lifted his blue eyes slowly from the girl. He wasn't much taller than me, maybe a few inches, so I didn't feel as if he hovered over me as Sasuke did. Naruto didn't intimidate me. He just pissed me off. He worked hard to make a fool out of me, but I knew it was all at Sasuke's behest.

"They're about eight feet under right now. Feel like a swim, Saku?" He grinned wide, showing his dazzling smile that turned most girls into puppies on a leash. He obviously loved every moment of my predicament.

"You're a dick." My tone remained calm, but my eyes burned from the anger.

I walked out to the patio and peered into the pool. The weather was perfect for a swim, and people were carousing in the water, so I trekked around the pool looking for the silver glint of my keys through all of the bodies.

Sasuke sat casually at a table with a blonde on his lap. Frustration knotted in my stomach, but I tried to appear unaffected. I knew every ounce of my discomfort gave him pleasure.

Spying the shimmering silver of the keys, I looked around for a pole to grab them. When nothing could be found, I looked to some of the swimmers for help.

"Hey, would you mind grabbing my keys down there, please?" I asked. The guy turned his eyes on Sasuke, who sat quietly back, watching the scene, and retreated from me like a coward.

Great. No pole, no help. Sasuke wanted to see me get wet.

"Come on, Saku. Strip down, and go get your keys," Naruto shouted from Sasuke's table.

"Fuck off, Naruto. You threw them down there, no doubt, so why don't you go get them?" Sai, Ino's boyfriend, had joined her and was sticking up for me like he often did.

I slipped off my flip-flops and stepped to the edge of the pool.

"Saku, wait. I'll do it," Liam stepped up and offered.

"No," I shook my head. "Thanks, though." I gave him a grateful smile.

One whole year, I reminded myself, savouring the promise. I was going to have a whole year away from Sasuke.

I dove in hands first, and the water cooled my tense skin. My body immediately relaxed at the pleasure of the pool. No sound, no eyes on me. I savoured the peace of it, the kind of peace I get when I run.

I continued downward using the breaststroke. Eight feet was nothing, and I reached my keys in seconds. Clutching them tight, I reluctantly ascended head first, releasing the air in my lungs.

That was the easy part.

"Whoo Hoo!" Applause sounded from bystanders that weren't actually cheering for me.

I just had to get out of the pool and face the whole party dripping wet. They would laugh and joke. I'd endure a few comments, and then go home and eat my weight in Swedish Fish.

Swimming gently to the edge and climbing out, I wrung out my long hair and slipped on my sandals.

"Are you okay?" Ino came to my side, the wind blowing her long, Blonde hair.

"Yeah, of course. It's just water." I couldn't meet her eyes. Here I was again. The laughing stock. The embarrassment.

But Ino never blamed me. "Let's get out of here." She locked arms with me, and Sai followed behind.

"Just a minute." I paused and looked over at Sasuke, who still had his challenging onyx eyes on me.

Walking over to him—something I knew was a bad idea—I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed stare.

"I leave in two days and that's the best you could come up with?" What the hell am I doing?

Sasuke fixed me with a hostile smile as he doled out the cards at the table. "You have a good time in France, Sakura. I'll be here when you get back." His threat made me want to hit him. I wanted to challenge him to deal with me now.

And I was none too comfortable with the thought of his impending wrath hanging over my head the whole year I was away.

"You're a coward. The only way you can feel like a man is to pick on me. But you're going to have to get your kicks somewhere else now." As I dropped my arms to my sides, my fists tightened as everyone around the table and in the general area witnessed our exchange.

"Are you still talking?" Sasuke snorted, and snickers erupted around me. "Go home. No one wants your stuck-up ass here." Sasuke barely spared me eye contact while he continued to deal cards. The girl on his lap giggled and leaned into him further. The crushing sensation in my chest hurt. I hate him.

"Hey, everyone, look!" Naruto shouted as I tried to hold back tears. "Her nipples are hard. You must be turning her on, Sasuke." Madoc's goading echoed through the backyard, and everyone began hooting and laughing.

My eyes closed with mortification as I remembered that I was wearing a white tank top and was definitely chilled from the water. My first instinct was to cross my arms over my chest, but then they'd know that they got to me. Hell, they already knew. My whole face stung with humiliation.

Son of a bitch.

I'd be going home in tears again. No doubt.

I opened my eyes, feeling flushed seeing everyone visibly entertained by the harassment I'd endured tonight. Sasuke stared at the table, nostrils flaring, ignoring me. His behaviour still puzzled me after all this time. We used to be friends, and I still searched for that kid in his eyes somewhere. But what good did it do me to still hang on to a memory of him?

"Why is she still standing here?" the blonde sitting on Sasuke's lap asked. "Is she like "special" or something? She can't take the hint?"

"Yeah, Saku. You heard Sasuke. No one wants you here." Naruto's words came out slow as if I really were too stupid to understand him.

My throat closed. I couldn't swallow, and it hurt to breathe. It was too much. Something inside me snapped. I pulled my fist back and popped Naruto right in the nose. He dropped to his knees, hands over his face, as the blood gushed through his hands.

Tears blurred my vision, and the sobs began erupting from my throat. Before I could let them get any more satisfaction out of me tonight, I walked as quickly as possible back through the house and out the front door without looking back.

I got in my car, Ino climbed in the passenger side and Sai into the back. I hadn't even realized that they'd followed me. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask about Sasuke's reaction, but then I realized that I shouldn't care. To hell with him.

I looked out the front window, letting the tears dry on my cheeks. Sai and Ino sat silently, probably not sure what to say or do.

I'd just hit Naruto. I'd just hit Naruto! The novelty of my action was overwhelming, and I let out a bitter laugh. That really just happened.

I took a deep breath and blew out slowly.

"Are you okay?" Ino looked at me.

She knew I'd never done anything like that before, but I loved the rush of fright and power I felt.

Hell, the last thing I wanted to do was go home now. Maybe a tattoo or something else was in the cards tonight.

"Actually, yes." It was weird to say that, but it was true. Wiping the tears away, I looked to my friend. "I feel good."

I reached to put the key in the ignition but paused when Sai chimed in. "Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head, Saku. You'll have to come back to town eventually."

Yeah. There was that.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Bully ****are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. ****I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story**

Original by Penelope Douglas


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story. Original by Penelope douglas.

Sakura POV

Present Day

"So . . . how does it feel to be back home?" My dad and I video chatted on the laptop he bought for me before I left for Europe.

"It's great, Dad. I'm set." I counted off with my fingers. "There's food, money, no adults, and you still have beer in the 'fridge give it as good as he got.

"Well, I also have some condoms in my bathroom. Use them if you need."

"Dad!" I burst out, wide-eyed with shock. Fathers shouldn't use the word "condoms", at least not around their daughters. "That . . . just. . . .crossed a line. Seriously." I started to laugh. He was the dad that all of my friends wished they had. He had a few simple rules: respect your elders, take care of your body, finish what you start, and solve your own problems. If I maintained good grades, demonstrated direction, and followed those four rules, he trusted me. If I lost his trust, I'd lose my freedom. That's a military parent. Simple.

"So what's the plan this week?" Dad asked, running his hand through his graying pink hair. I'd gotten my colouring from him but thankfully not the freckles. His once vibrant green eyes were dull with fatigue, and his shirt and tie were wrinkled. He worked too hard.

I lounged cross-legged on my queen-sized bed, thankful to be back in my own room. "Well, there's about a week before school starts, so I have a meeting with the guidance counsellor next Wednesday about my fall schedule. I'm hoping the extra classes I took last year will boost my Columbia application. She's helping with that, too. I also have some shopping to do and then catching up with Ino, of course."

I also wanted to start looking for a car, but he'd tell me to wait until he got home at Christmas. Not that I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew he'd want to share that experience with me, so I wasn't going to burst his bubble.

"I wish you were home to help my research projects for the science fair." I changed the subject. "I guess we should've done that while I visited you this summer."

My father retired from the military after my mom's death eight years ago and worked for a company in Chicago, about an hour away, that built aircraft and sold it around the world. Currently, he was on an extended trip to Germany, holding mechanical training. After my year ended in Paris, I'd joined him in Berlin for the summer. My mom would be happy to know I'd travelled and had plans to continue as often as possible after high school. I missed her so much, even more so in the past few years than when she first passed away.

At that moment, the French doors in my room blew open with a gust of sudden, cool wind.

"Hang on, Dad." I jumped off the bed and ran to the doors to peek outside.

A steady force of wind caressed my bare arms and legs. I leaned over the railing and took inventory of leaves flapping in the gust and garbage cans rolling away. The smell of lilacs wafted through my doors from the trees that peppered our street, Fall Away Lane.

A storm was seconds away, and electricity filled the air with anticipation. Chills ran over my skin, not from cold, but from the thrill of a storm brewing. I loved the summer rain.

"Hey, Dad," I interrupted him as he was speaking to someone in the background, "I need to let you go. I think a storm is on its way, and I should go check all of the windows. Talk to you tomorrow?" I rubbed my arms to erase the chill.

"Sure, honey. I have to run anyway. Just remember that the pistol is in the entryway table. Call if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Talk to you tomorrow," I called out behind me.

Closing the laptop, I shrugged into my black Seether hoodie and opened the doors in my room again. Studying the tree outside, my brain snapped to unbidden memories of the many times I'd sat in that tree to enjoy the rain. I had shared many of those times with Sasuke. . . .when we were still friends.

Quickly looking up, I took note that his window was closed, with no light to speak of coming from his house that sat less than ten yards away. With the tree acting as a ladder between our bedroom windows, it always seemed like the houses were connected in a way.

During my year away, I had fought the urge to ask Ino about him. Even after everything he'd done, part of me still missed that boy that was my waking thought and constant companion as a kid. But that Sasuke was gone now. In his place was a sour, hateful douchebag that had no regard for me.

Shutting and locking the French doors, I pulled the sheer, black curtains closed. Moments later, the sky opened up with a crack, and the rain let loose.

Awakened later that night, my brain unable to ignore the thunder and thrashing of the tree against the house, I flipped on my bedside light and crept to the doors to check out the storm. I caught the sight of headlights speeding dangerously down the street. I tilted my head as far to the side as I could and caught the view of a black Boss 302 charging its way into Sasuke's driveway.

The car fishtailed slightly before jetting out of my sight into the garage. It was a new car model with a thick, red racing stripe running down the length of the car. I had never seen it before. Last I knew Sasuke had a motorcycle and a Mustang GT, so that car could've been anyones.

Maybe I had a new neighbour?

I wasn't sure how I felt about that possibility.

On the other hand, that car would totally have been Sasuke's taste.

After a minute or so, a dim light fell across my floor with the illumination coming from Sasuke's room. I caught the sight of a dark figure moving behind his blinds. My fingers started to tingle, making them too weak to curl.

Trying to refocus my attention on the fantastical display of wind and curtains of rain, my heart jumped at the sound of Sasukes's blinds lifting up and the wash of light spilling between our two houses. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Sasuke lift up his window and lean out into the night storm.

Damn.

He appeared to be observing the spectacle, same as me. I could barely make out his face through the dense spatter of leaves, but I knew when he noticed me. His arms stiffened as he supported himself on the windowsill, and his head was bowed in my direction, unmoving. I could almost picture those onyx black eyes piercing me.

He didn't wave or nod. Why would he? Absence wasn't going to make his heart grow fonder—clearly. Dread and apprehension used to plague me when this guy was around, but now. . . .I felt a strange mixture of nervousness and anticipation.

I slowly backed up to close and secure the doors. The last thing I wanted was to trip and give away the emotions boiling under my calm exterior. During my time away, I'd thought about Sasuke, but I hadn't dwelled on him, figuring that time and distance would cool him off.

Perhaps that prediction was too hopeful.

And maybe I wasn't as bothered by his shit anymore.

Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story.Original by Penelope douglas.

Sakura POV

"So, have you seen him yet?" Ino leaned on the frame of my double doors looking over towards Sasuke's house. I didn't have to ask who she was referring to.

"No... .well, yes. Kind of. I saw a pretty severe looking Boss charging into his garage late last night. Would that be him?" I didn't want to tell Ino about seeing him at the window. Hoping to have a couple of days' reprieve before we came face to face, I was trying to hang on to the calm I'd achieved during my year away.

I continued to sort through the clothes in my suitcase, picking out what needed to be hung up and what needed to be washed. "Yep. He traded in the GT shortly after you left and bought that. I guess he's been making a name for himself racing out at the Loop."

My fingers clenched the hanger tightly at her words. Disappointment coursed through me as I realized that things had changed in the year I'd been gone. When we were younger, Sasuke and I had dreamed of putting a car together for the Loop. "It's a hot car." I hated to admit it. Sasuke used to work with my dad and me in our garage fixing up my dad's old Chevy Nova.

We were both eager students and appreciated the mastery it took to get a car in prime condition. "In any case," I continued, "with racing and his job, I just hope he's too busy to get in my face this year." I circulated the room putting things away, but my brain throbbed with annoyance.

Ino backed away from the door frame and belly-flopped onto my bed. "Well, I, for one, am pretty excited to see the look on his face when he sees you." She leaned her head on her hand, giving me a teasing grin. "And why is that?" I muttered as I walked to my bedside table to reset my clock. "Because you look great. I have no idea what happened between the two of you, but he won't be able to ignore you. No rumour or prank will keep the guys away, and Sasuke will probably be sulking that he treated you so badly."

Ino. wiggled her eyebrows. I don't know what she meant about me "looking great". As far as I knew, I looked the same as I always had. I stood at 5'7", pink hair falling to the middle of my back, and emerld green eyes.

Gym workouts made me want to gag, but I had continued my running to keep in shape for cross-country. The only difference was my skin tone. After travelling this summer and being in the sun so much, I was pretty tanned. In time, though, that would disappear, and I'd be pale again. "Oh, he never had a problem ignoring me. I wish he would." I sucked in a breath through my teeth and smiled. "I had such an awesome year. The people I met and the places I saw. It all gave me a lot of perspectives. I have a plan, and I'm not letting Sasuke Uchiha get in my way."

I sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. Ino grabbed my hand. "No worries, babe. This shit has to come to a head eventually. After all, we graduate in nine months." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the foreplay between you and Sasuke," Ino chirped, straight-faced as she hopped off the bed and into my closet.

"It can't go on forever," she called out. Foreplay? "Excuse me?" Foreplay was a sex word, and my stomach flip-flopped at the thought of "Sasuke" and "sex" in the same sentence. "Ms. Haruno, don't tell me this hasn't crossed your mind." Ino poked her head out of the closet, using a Southern accent as she pinched her eyebrows together and placed her hand over her heart. She held one of my dresses up to her frame as she examined herself in the full-sized mirror that hung on the back of my closet door. Foreplay? I spun the word around in my head trying to figure out what she was talking about until it finally clicked. "You think his treatment of me is foreplay?!" I almost yelled at her. "Yes. It was foreplay when he told the whole school I had Irritable Bowel Syndrome and everyone made farting noises as I walked down the hall freshman year." My sarcastic tone failed to cover up my anger. How could she think all this was foreplay? "And yes, it was completely erotic the way he had the grocery store deliver a case of yeast infection cream to Math class sophomore year. But what really got me hot and ready to bend over for him was when he plastered brochures for genital wart treatments on my locker, which is completely outrageous for someone to have an STD without having sex!"

All of the resentment I had let go of this year was now back with a vengeance.

I hadn't forgiven or forgotten anything. Blinking long and hard, I took a mental vacation back to France. Port Salut cheese, French bread, bonbons. . . .I snorted when I realized that maybe it wasn't France but the food that I had really loved. Ino. stared at me, wide-eyed. "Uh, no, Saku. I don't think he is engaging in sexual foreplay. I think he really does hate you. What I'm saying is, isn't it about time you fought back? Played the game? If he pushes you, push back. I tried to let her words sink in, but she continued, "Saku, guys aren't mean to attractive girls for no reason at all. In fact, most teenage guys' energy is for the sole purpose of getting laid. They don't want to diminish their options, so they are rarely mad at any girl . .. . . . unless she's betrayed him, of course," she mused. I knew Ino was right to an extent.

There had to be a reason why Sasuke acted the way he did. I'd wracked my brain a thousand times trying to figure it out. He was cold to most people, but he was downright cruel to me.

Why me?

I stood up and continued the task of hanging up clothes, my scarves draped over my shoulder. "Well, I haven't betrayed Sasuke. I've told you a hundred times, we were friends for years, he went away for a few weeks the summer before freshman year, and when he came back, he was different. He didn't want to have anything to do with me." "Well, you won't know anything until you engage. Like before you left for France.

You pushed back that night, and that's what you need to keep doing."Ino shot out advice like I hadn't thought about it for the past year. My anger got away from me the night of Temari's party, but no good was going to come from me sinking to Sasuke's level again. "Look," I evened out my voice in an effort to appear calm. There was no way I was getting sucked into any more drama with this guy, damn it. "We're going to have an amazing year. I'm hoping Sasuke has forgotten all about me. If he has, then we can both peacefully ignore each other until graduation.

If he hasn't, then I'll do what I think is best. I've got bigger things on my mind anyway. He and that asshat Naruto can poke and prod all they want. I'm done giving them my attention. They are not taking my senior year." I stopped to look at her. Ino looked thoughtful. "Okay," she offered complacently. "Okay?" "Yes, I said 'okay'." She let the discussion go. My shoulders relaxed. I just wanted to focus on getting into Columbia and winning the Science Fair in the spring. "Okay," I mimicked and quickly changed the subject. "So my dad isn't due home for three more months. What trouble should I dare to stir up? Do you think I should actually break curfew while he's gone?" I continued to sort out my clothes. "I still can't believe your dad is leaving you alone for three months." "He knows that it's ridiculous to make me stay with my grandma, start a new school and then move back here when he gets home at Christmas. It's my senior year. It's important. He understands." My grandma always stayed with me while my dad was away, but her sister wasn't well and needed constant help. I was on my own this time. "Yeah, well your grandma is only like two hours away anyway, so I'm sure she'll pop in here and there." Ino pointed out. "Should we possibly risk having a party?" She knew I was a worrywart, so her tone was cautious. My parents raised me to think for myself but to use common sense. Far too often had Ino been disappointed by my lack of "devil may care" attitude. "That way, you wouldn't be breaking curfew! Because you'd . . . be . . . home," she quickly reasoned. My chest tightened at the thought of an unauthorized party, but I had to admit, it was still something I wanted to do at some point. "I guess it is a rite of passage for all teenagers, having a party while the parents are away," I admitted but swallowed hard when I remembered that I only had one parent.

Although my mom had passed away so long ago, it still hurt every day. I glanced over to our last family picture sitting on my bedside table. We were at a White Sox game, and my parents were each kissing one of my cheeks, my lips scrunched up like a fish. Ino patted me on the back. "We'll go slowly with you. We can start stretching the rules before we break them. How about having a guy over before you have a huge crowd?"

She grabbed a black silk top I'd bought in Paris and held it up. "Yeah, somehow I think my dad would find one guy more threatening than a houseful of teenage partiers. And I do break rules sometimes. I'm guilty of speeding and jaywalking and. . . ." My voice trailed off as my lips pulled up into a grin. Ino and I could be adventurous, but it was never of much interest to me to lose my father's trust. Normally, I didn't even bend rules. I respected him too much. "Yeah, okay, Mother Theresa," Ino muttered dismissively as she began flipping through some photos I'd taken during my year away. "So can you speak French fluently now?" "I know some useful words for you." I deadpanned.

She grabbed a pillow from my bed and flung it at me without looking away from the pictures in her hand. After three years of devoted friendship, we could exchange harmless insults as easily as clothes. Walking into my private bathroom, I called out, "So, can you stay for dinner? We can do pizza." "Tonight I have to be home, actually," she shouted back. "Sai is coming over for dinner. My mom is getting a little anxious about our relationship and wants to see him more."

She enunciated "relationship" as if there was a double meaning. Sai and Ino had been dating for two years, and they'd been having sex for a while. Her mom no doubt suspected that their "relationship" had progressed. "Uh oh, is Sergeant Yamanaka on to you two?" I grunted while shoving my now empty suitcase under my bed.

I called Ino's mom 'Sergeant Yamanaka' due to her authoritarian mothering.

Ino had little privacy and was expected to report on everything. However, it only made her want to keep her secrets more. "I'm sure. She found my nightie and went ballistic." Ino stood up and grabbed her purse off the bed. "I would've loved to see you talk your way out of that one." I shut off my bedroom light and followed her down the stairs. "If my parents were like your dad, then maybe I wouldn't be so nervous about telling them things," Ino mumbled.

I was pretty sure I would never tell my dad about my first time, whenever it happened. "Well, we can hook up tomorrow or whenever.

As long as it's before school starts." "Absolutely, tomorrow." She gave me a tight hug. "I need to go get myself cleaned up before dinner. I'll see you later." And she rushed out the door. "Later."

Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story. Original by Penelope Douglas.**

_**Authors Note: Please vote on poll for Octobers update order**_

Sakura Pov

"Goddammit!" I bellowed up to my bedroom ceiling, now illuminated by the arrival of another partygoer.

Deja vu struck me as the house next door roared with music and voices. I'd blissfully forgotten about Sasuke's raucous parties. The constant vibrations of engines revving and girls screaming—out of pleasure, I hoped—filled the air for the last two hours and was still going strong. My muscles tensed at every new noise.

I glanced again at the clock on my bedside table, willing it to stop ticking away the minutes. It was after midnight, and I had to wake up in five hours to meet up with my running club for their weekly workout. I had to wake up I thought, and that was providing I could get to sleep in the first place.

And that wasn't going to happen without intervention.

Isn't it about time you fought back? Ino's words buzzed through my head.

There was almost no chance that Sasuke would turn down the music if I asked, but the diplomat in me thought it was worth a shot. The "old Sakura" would've laid here awake all night, too intimidated by her bully to ask him to turn down his music. Now, bodily fatigue and weariness had chipped away my patience.

Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke had pulled the corn cob out of his ass and gotten over whatever problem he had with me. It didn't hurt to hope.

The evenings had turned chilly, so I was reluctant to step out of my warm bed. Throwing off the covers before I chickened out, I slipped on black Chucks and covered my white camisole with my black hoodie. My hair was hanging loose, I was wearing no make-up, and I sported my favourite pair of blue and white pinstriped linen sleep shorts. I could've looked better and probably should've put on some more modest bottoms, but I just didn't care. I was too tired, so I just stalked down the stairs and out the front door in all my dishevelled glory.

It was either the warm, August evening or my nerves, but I had to roll up my sleeves to cool down as I left my yard and traipsed into his. The front lawn boasted random people, none of whom I recognized, and the beating of my heart relaxed a bit at the knowledge that there'd be few people I might know here. I knew Sasuke's list of friends included people from other schools, colleges, and even legal adults from questionable backgrounds. By now, the crowd was so wasted that I slipped by unnoticed.

Inside the house, the carousing was loud and obnoxious. People danced in the living room, or rather some slutty looking girls let themselves get dry-humped, while others sat or stood in various parts of the downstairs chatting, drinking, and smoking. My nose crinkled at the revolting den of underage debauchery and stench…but, I admitted, everyone looked like they were having fun and being normal. It was official. I was a stick-in-the-mud.

Chevelle started pumping through the speakers, which seemed to have an output located in every room. Hats Off to the Bull might make it worth my while coming over after all.

Entering the kitchen in my search for Sasuke, I immediately halted. While various people lingered around the keg and other, harder offerings located on the countertop, the sight of Naruto sitting at the kitchen table playing drinking games caught me off guard. He was with a few other guys and a couple of girls. It was too late to do an about-face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He popped out of his chair and stalked over to me. His sneer was plastic. For show purposes only. I knew Naruto relished any drama that spiced up his night.

And I was drama.

I decided to play it cocky. "Well, I'm not looking for you." Smirking, I continued to scan the room looking disinterested. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's already got a girl for tonight. And I doubt he'd be interested in you anyway." He got in my face with the last.

More than a few girls wanted Naruto's attention, but I wasn't one of them. He was good-looking with his bright, blue eyes and styled blonde hair. He had a great body, and his clothes complimented his form. However, I doubted he ever used girls for longer than one night.

I turned to leave and continue my search, but he grabbed me at the elbow. "I'm a glutton for punishment, but you do look fucking fantastic in your pyjamas. If you're looking for some action, I can take care of you."

My stomach turned and my body stiffened. Was he joking? Didn't he have any pride? Freshman and sophomore year, he and Sasuke made my life hell. I was suffocated everywhere I went. Even at home. Now, he wanted to take me upstairs? Now, I was good enough?

"Hey, man, Sasuke says she's off-limits." Kiba Inuzuka, one of Sasuke's nicer cronies, chimed in from the table.

Naruto's eyes glided down my body, lingering at my legs. "Sasuke's upstairs fucking Karin. He's got other things on his mind right now."

My mouth went dry. Unwanted images of the boy I used to share a tent within my backyard flashed in my mind. Sasuke was upstairs, in bed right now, screwing some girl. Blowing out a breath, I turned to leave. I just needed to get out of here.

Naruto jerked me back into his body and wrapped his arms around me. I briefly registered Kiba bolting out of his seat and out of the room. My body twisted and my muscles tensed, but I held off on any serious struggling for the time being. I wanted to see Sasuke, and hopefully, that's where Kiba went. If I could get out of here without major drama, I'd prefer it that way.

But Kiba had better be quick because Naruto's nose was about to meet the back of my skull.

"You don't learn, do you?" I stared straight ahead. A few feet away, some guys were playing pool but paid us no attention. Clearly, the game was more important to them than a girl being assaulted.

"Oh, my nose? It's healed well, thanks. And I think I owe you for that one, by the way." His words were muffled as his lips glided down my neck. My shoulders wiggled from side to side as I tried to pry myself out of his grasp.

"You smell good," he whispered. "Keep fighting me, Sakura. It turns me on." His snort was followed by his tongue darting out and licking my ear lobe before grabbing it between his teeth.

Motherfucker!

My pulse raced with anger, not fear. Fire surged in my arms and legs.

Play the game. I forgot if those were Ino's words or mine, and I didn't care.

Let's see how he likes being handled. I worked my hand behind me, in between our bodies, and grabbed Naruto by the crotch. I squeezed just enough to get his attention but not enough to hurt him...yet. Naruto didn't release me, but he stilled.

" .Go," I gritted out. Onlookers were beginning to take more notice of the scene but still stayed out of it, looking amused. No one made a move to help me.

I applied a little more pressure, and he finally released his hold. I quickly stepped away before turning to face him, forcing my anger down. Until I got Sasuke to turn down the damn music, I wasn't leaving.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're probably still a virgin, aren't you?" he took me off guard. "Guys sure wanted to fuck you, but Sasuke and I took care of that."

Isn't it about time you fought back? Ino.'s voice egged me on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pulling my hoodie back into place, I stood my ground, my body a wall.

"What the hell is it between you and Sasuke anyway? I mean, when I first met him, and he wrangled me into sabotaging all of your dates freshman year, I assumed it was because he had a thing for you. Like, he was jealous or something. But then after a while, it was pretty clear he wasn't pursuing you…for some reason. What did you do to him?" Naruto looked at me accusingly, cocking his head to the side.

My fingers curled into fists. "I didn't do anything to him."

Our confrontation was becoming a scene. My raised voice forced people to start clearing out. I circled around to the other side of the pool table to give myself distance.

"Think." Naruto goaded with a cocky smirk. "You're gorgeous, and speaking for myself, I'd have screwed you every which way by now. A lot of guys would've, if not for Sasuke."

My thighs tightened together. The idea of this asswipe thinking he could get into my pants reached a new level of grossness. "What do you mean 'if not for Sasuke?'" The hair on my arms stood on end as my breathing gets heavier.

"It's simple. Every time we'd get word that someone was interested in you or had asked you out, we'd set out to make sure it ended as quickly as it started. We were pretty lame about it for the first few months. Deidara asked you to that bonfire freshman year, but he heard you were receiving lice treatments and never called you. You never wondered how he heard that?"

That particular rumour was one of the least hurtful ones over the years, but at the time, it was devastating. I had just started high school, was trying to make friends, and then I realized people were laughing behind my back.

"Sasori asked you out for the Halloween dance that year, too, but never picked you up because he heard you had lost your virginity to Shino Aburame." Naruto barely finished the last word, he started laughing so hard.

I grimaced uncontrollably as heat rose up my neck. Shino was an incredibly sweet kid, but he suffered from serious acne and collected bugs. Every school had a Shino Aburame.

Madoc continued, "Yeah, we were pretty busy at first. A lot of guys wanted to get in your pants, but by sophomore year our rumours got more sophisticated. People had pretty much caught on that you were a social leper. Things got easier for Sasuke and me…finally."

And things had gotten harder for me.

Movement was impossible. What had I been thinking? Of course, it was all Sasuke!

I knew he was behind some of the pranks as well as all the parties I was shut out of, but I didn't think he'd been responsible for all of the rumours, too. I never knew why Sasori stood me up, and I'd never heard the Shino Aburame rumour. How much else escaped my notice? He pulled pranks on me, leaked some lies, and was an all-out dick throughout high school, but I never suspected he was so active in my unhappiness. Had he just gone ballistic for no fucking reason?

Think.

"What is she doing here?" Jolted out of my internal musing, I found Sasuke braced in the doorway between the pool room and the stairs. His arms were above his head, hands secured to both sides of the door frame.

My breath caught. Seeing him face to face made me forget everything else. Naruto, his disclosures… Shit! What the hell were he and I just talking about? I couldn't remember.

Even with my resentment towards Sasuke, I couldn't look away from the way the muscles in his smooth chest stretched with his arms. My body involuntarily reacted as heat gathered below my belly and steam moved up my neck. I'd been in France for a year, and seeing him again up close sent my stomach into a double back handspring.

His dark black hair and coal eyes seemed to make his skin glow. The severe straight eyebrows enhanced his forbidding presence. Looking at him should be a sport. Whoever pulled their eyes away from him the soonest won.

He stood half-naked, wearing only a pair of black pants featuring a wallet chain hanging from his pocket. His skin was pale and his hair was shamelessly mussed. His two tattoos blazed, one on his upper arm and one on the side of his torso. His blue and white checkered boxers peeked out of the top of his pants, which hung loose due to the unfastened belt looped around his waist.

Unfastened. I closed my eyes.

Tears burned behind my lids, and the magnitude of his deeds came flooding back. Seeing this person that hated me enough to hurt me day after day made my heartache.

He's not getting my senior year, I committed to myself. Blinking away unshed tears, my breathing slowed. Survival is the best revenge, my mother would say.

Under one arm, I saw Kiba peeking in, looking comically like Dobby cowering behind Lucius Malfoy. Under the other arm, a sexy redhead—whose name I assumed was Karin—squeezed through, looking like the cat that just ate the canary. I recognized her vaguely from school. She wore a skin-tight red halter-top dress with scary, black heels. Even with the six inches added to her height, she still fell below Sasuke's chin. She was pretty in a…well, in every way, I guess.

Sasuke, on the other hand, might've been about ready to eat a live baby with the scowl he wore. Making no eye contact with me, he made it clear that he spoke to Naruto and that I wasn't being addressed.

I stepped in before Naruto opened his mouth. "'She' wanted a brief word with you."

I crossed my arms over my chest and hooded my gaze, trying to look tougher than I was. Sasuke did the same, and while his lips were still, his eyes were amused.

"Make it quick. I have guests," he ordered.

He strolled into the room and took a position on the other side of the pool table. Naruto and Kiba took their cue and shuffled back into the kitchen. I caught Naruto out of the corner of my eye, swatting Kiba over the head.

The control I was desperately trying to maintain threatened to rupture. After the epiphany brought on by Naruto's confession, I hated Sasuke more than ever. It was hard to look at him.

" .Guests," Sasuke repeated, fixing me with an annoyed stare.

"Yes, I can tell." I peered around him to the doorway where the redhead still stood. "You can get back to servicing them in just a minute."

Sasuke's expression fell to a slight scowl. The redhead finally took the hint, walked over to Sasuke whose eyes never left mine, and kissed him on the cheek. "Call me," she whispered.

His glare stayed on me as he continued to ignore her. After a few moments' hesitations, she backed out of the room, twisted on her heel and left. No wonder guys acted like jerks. Girls like that let them.

Pulling myself together, I held my head high. "I have to be up in about five hours for an appointment in Weston. I'm asking politely that you please turn down the music." Please don't be an ass, please don't be an ass.

"No."

So much for the power of prayer.

"Sasuke." I paused, already knowing that I wouldn't win. "I came here being neighbourly. It's after midnight. I'm asking nicely." I was trying to keep my tone even.

"It's after midnight on a Friday night." He kept his arms crossed over his chest, giving the impression of being bored.

"You're being unreasonable. If I wanted the music off, I could file a noise complaint or call your mom. I'm coming to you out of respect." I looked around the empty room. "Where is your mother, by the way? I haven't seen her since I've been back."

"She's not around much anymore, and she won't be dragging her ass down here in the middle of the night to break up my party."

"I'm not saying to 'break it up'. I'm asking that you turn the music down," I clarified as if I still had any chance that Sasuke would concede.

"Go sleepover at Ino.'s on the weekends." He started circling the pool table and rolling balls into pockets.

"It's after midnight! I'm not bothering her this late!"

"You're bothering me this late."

"You are such a dick." The whisper left my lips before I could stop it.

"Careful, Sakura." He stopped and glared. "You've been gone for a while, so I'll cut you a break and remind you that my goodwill doesn't go far with you."

"Oh, please. Don't act like it's such a burden to tolerate my presence. I've put up with more than a little from you over the years. What could you possibly do to me that you haven't done already?" I, again, crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look confident.

My past nervousness came from my inability to handle him. He was clever and quick-witted, and I always lost when we verbally sparred. But I was not afraid of him.

"I like my parties, Sakura." He shrugged his shoulders. "I like to be entertained. If you take my party, then you'll have to entertain me." His hooded gaze and husky voice were probably meant to be sexy, but it only came off as threatening.

"And what disgusting task, pray tell, would you like me to do?" I lavishly waved my hand through the air as if talking to a Duke or Lord. Maybe the jerkoff wanted his toilets cleaned or socks folded. Either way, he was only going to get my middle finger pointed in his face.

Sauntering over to me, Sasuke grabbed the hem of my hoodie and said, "Take this off and give me a lap dance."

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?" I choked out in a husky whisper. He stood so close to me, and my body hummed with energy. His head was level, but his dark eyes were downcast with a penetrating gaze. I was hyper-aware of his body, his bare skin, and then the mental pictures of a lap dance started flowing. Oh, my. I hate him, I hate him, I reminded myself.

Sasuke flicked the Seether emblem on the left breast of my hoodie. "I'll put on Remedy. Still your favourite song? You give me a quick lap dance, and the party's over." The corners of his mouth turned up, but the dead coldness was still in his eyes. He wanted to humiliate me again. The monster needed to be fed.

Isn't it time you fought back?

If I accepted his offer, Sasuke would only find some way to back out of the deal and embarrass me. If I didn't accept the offer, we'd be at an impasse. Either way, Sasuke was aware he didn't have to surrender anything. The jerk also assumed I was too flustered to think of a third choice.

Isn't it time you fought back?

In the brief moment, it took me to make my decision, I took one final survey of him. It was such a shame. Sasuke was stunningly gorgeous, and once upon a time, he was a good guy. If things had been different, I could be his. Once upon a time, I thought I was his. But I wouldn't be sacrificing my pride to him. Ever. Again.

My legs started to shake, but I refused to let go of my resolve.

I backed away and screamed into the living room. "Cops!" Dancers looked around in confusion.

"Cops! Everyone get out of here! Cops coming in the backdoor! Run!" I was surprised by the amount of commitment I could summon to pull this off, but it worked. Damn, it worked!

Pandemonium ensued as the mob reacted with immediate panic. Partiers, the underage ones at least, started scattering to the four winds and seemed to pass the word to the people outside, too. Everyone else grabbed their weed and bottles before running off. They were too drunk to scan the area properly and actually look for the cops. They just ran.

Twisting around to meet Sasuke's eyes, I took notice that he hadn't reacted. He hadn't moved. As everyone bolted from his house in a flurry of screams and engines revving, Sasuke just stared at me with a mixture of anger and surprise.

Approaching me slowly, the huge smirk that developed across his face forced my stomach to do a cartwheel. Letting out a fake pitiful sigh, he declared, "I'll have you in tears in no time." His tone was calm and decisive. I believed every word.

Taking a long breath, my eyes narrowed at him. "You've already made me cry countless times." I raised my middle finger to him slowly, and asked, "Do you know what this is?" I took my middle finger and patted the corner of my eye with it. "It's me, wiping away the last tear you'll ever get."

_**Authors Note: Please vote on poll for Octobers update order**_

Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story. Original by Penelope Douglas.


	5. Update

Hey apologies to everyone who wants a update on the stories I've posted, I'm a senior highschool student so school has been stressing trying to get into university and such. But I have not abandoned anything yet and I will be updating within the next 3 weeks cause covid-19 has given me some free time. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto and Bully are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the material. I don't own anything. Naruto characters were used in place of the original characters. I didn't write the original, only replaced/changed various things of the story. Original by Penelope Douglas.

Chapter 5

Sakura POV

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity as I prepared for school to begin. As much as I tried to talk myself into believing that Sasuke's silence was a good thing, it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped.

My actions at his party had been careless, but sometimes the worst ideas felt the best. Even now, after a week, my pulse sped up, and I couldn't help but grin at the thought of how I'd gotten him. The awareness I'd gained while living abroad made things that were once threatening seem more trivial now. Nervousness still surged in my chest at the thought of Sasuke, but I no longer felt the need to avoid him at all costs.

"So, are you in the fishbowl today!" It wasn't a question. Ino bounced up next to me as I put my books away. Her hand gripped the top of the locker door as she peeked around it.

"I'm afraid to ask." I let out a small sigh without looking at her. It was the first day back, our first day of senior year. I'd had a full morning of Physics, Calculus, and P.E. I grabbed another notebook for French, which was my last class before lunch.

"So you haven't noticed everyone noticing you today? In a school of about two thousand people, I think you might've caught on that almost all of them were talking about you," she said with a giggle.

"Did I sit in chocolate pudding again? Or maybe a new rumor is circulating that I spent the past year hiding a pregnancy and gave the baby up for adoption." I slammed my locker door shut then turned to head to French, knowing she'd follow me. I didn't want to hear what people were saying, partly because I didn't care what bullshit they were circulating now and also because it was nothing new. Kumogakure had been a peaceful respite, but Konoha high was probably the same old, same old. Thanks to Sasuke, my high school experience had been one long succession of rumors, pranks, tears, and disappointments. I hoped for more this year, but I wasn't holding my breath either.

"Not even close. And actually, the talk is good. Really good."

"Oh, yeah?" I absent-mindedly responded, hoping she'd sense the disinterested tone and shut up.

"Apparently, your year in Land of lightning has transformed you from ubergeek to uber cool!" Ino broadcasted sarcastically, knowing that I had never been ubergeek. Not that I was ever considered uber-cool either. My default identity had always been "of those on the outside", but only because the long arm of Sasuke Uchiha had deemed me less than acceptable in most social circles.

I jetted up the stairs to the third floor for class, sidestepping other students as they rushed down to their next destination.

"Sakura, did you hear me?" Ino jogged behind me, trying to catch up. "I mean, look around you! Would you stop for two seconds?" she whisper-yelled, eyes pleading when I glanced back at her.

"What?" Her urgency to pass on the latest gossip was amusing, but all I wanted was to walk into school without wearing my invisible body armor. "What's the big deal? So what? People think I look nice today. Today! What will they think tomorrow after Sasuke gets to them?" I hadn't told her about Sasuke's party and what I'd done. If she knew, she wouldn't be so optimistic about my chances.

"You know, he wasn't that bad after you left. Maybe we're worrying about nothing. All I'm saying is that—" Ino was cut off.

"Hey, Sakura." Kiba Inuzuka came up behind Ino and reached behind me. "Let me get the door for you."

I stepped aside, giving him room to swing the door open. Having no choice but to end our conversation, I pursed my lips and waved at an open-mouthed Ino

"It's great having you back," Kiba whispered as we walked into class, me first and him close behind. I widened my eyes and had to stifle a nervous laugh. The reality of Kiba Inuzuka engaging me in small talk was too surreal.

He starred on the football and basketball teams and was one of the best looking guys in school. We had been in French I and II together, but he'd never spoken to me.

"Thank you," I muttered, keeping my eyes downcast. This was out of my comfort zone. I slipped stealthily into a front-row seat. Weird!

It was great having me back? Like he ever cared before? This was probably one of Sasuke's tricks. I made a mental note to apologize to Ino for trying to warn me about the unusual attention. Cute guys talking to me equaled unusual.

Madame Yuhi, our actual French French teacher, started launching into a full-blown lecture right off the bat. Aware of Ben sitting right behind me, I tried to concentrate on the lesson, but even studying Madame's cute, layered haircut couldn't take my mind off the stares boring into the back of my head. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed several students around the room glancing my way. I shifted in my seat. What was everyone's problem?

Thinking back to what Ino had said when I first got back, I didn't really think I looked any different. After all, my year abroad hadn't consisted of any great makeovers or shopping trips. My skin was a little pale, my clothes were new, but my style hadn't changed.

I wore skinny jeans tucked into mid-calf high black boots with no heels, and a white, flimsy boat neck t-shirt long enough to cover my butt. I loved my style, and no matter what anyone thought, I stuck to it.

After a painfully long fifty-minute class of smiles from unexpected people, I retrieved my phone from my black messenger bag.

See you outside for lunch? I texted Ino

2 windy! She shot back. Always about the hair.

Fine. Heading in now, look for me.

As soon as I stepped in line in the cafeteria, goosebumps crept over my skin. I grabbed a tray and closed my eyes. He was in here somewhere. I didn't need to turn around or hear his voice. Maybe it was the climate of the room, the way others traveled, or the polarity of his presence to me. All I knew for sure was that he was definitely here.

In elementary school, we played with magnets that clash together when you flip them to the positive side, but if you flip them to the negative side, then the magnets will repel each other. Sasuke was one side of a magnet, never flipping over to accommodate anyone. He was what he was. Everyone else either had a pull to him or was pushed away from him, and the flow of a room reflected this. There was a time when Jared and I were inseparable, like the positive sides of the magnets.

My lungs ached with a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, and I exhaled. After choosing a salad with Ranch dressing and a water bottle, I handed the cashier my card to swipe and found a seat near the windows. The bustle of the room was an entertaining distraction from meeting his eyes. Several students nodded in passing and offered a "welcome back." My shoulders finally relaxed after the swirl of greetings.

Tenten waved to me from a few tables over, and I reminded myself about practice this afternoon.

Where are you? Ino shot a text.

By the north windows.

In line now!

K. I texted back. Twisting around in my seat, I spotted her in line. I gave her a little wave to signal my location and quickly turned back around before I gave in to the urge to scan the room for him.

Twisting the cap off my water bottle, I took a long swig, relishing in the relief. I felt like my heart had been beating a mile a minute for the last hour. Hydrate, hydrate, hydrate.

My relaxation, however, was cut short by the voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, baby." Naruto placed his hand on the table to my side and leaned into my ear. As I replaced the cap on my water bottle, my shoulders slumped slightly. Not again! Didn't the little f**ker ever learn a lesson? I stared straight ahead in an effort to ignore him.

"Sakura?" He was trying to goad me into acknowledging him. Non-confrontational me was still not making eye contact.

"Sakura? I know you can hear me. In fact, I know every part of you is very aware of me right now." Naruto ran the knuckles of his left hand down my arm. I sucked in a breath, and my body jerked at his touch.

"Mmmm, you've got goosebumps. You see?" He toyed with me.

Goosebumps? If I weren't so sickened, I would laugh. "Yes, you do make my skin crawl. But you knew that, right?" My disdain couldn't get any thicker.

"I really missed you last year, and I would actually like to call a truce. In fact, why don't we put everything behind us and you let me take you out this weekend?"

He had to be dreaming if he thought—

His hand glided down my back and quickly descended to my rear. I sucked in another breath.

Son of a bitch! Did he really just grab my ass? Without my permission? In public? Oh, no.

Then, he squeezed.

Everything after that point happened in a rush of reaction and adrenaline. I popped out of my seat as my legs had sprung. The muscles in my thighs were taut with tension, and I clenched my fists.

As I faced Naruto, who had raised himself to meet my gaze, I grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted my knee into his groin. Hard. The amount of pressure must've been a lot, because he yelped and fell to his knees, moaning while holding his crotch.

I had been manhandled my Naruto enough. There was no way I was going to be able to turn the other cheek anymore. Breaking his nose a year ago clearly wasn't the end of my rope. It was the start of a new one.

With my heart pounding and a cool heat surging down my arms, I didn't stop to think about where this would put me tomorrow or next week. I just wanted him to stop.

Sasuke had been threatening for years, but he had never crossed that line. He had never touched me or made me feel physically violated. Naruto always crossed the line, and I wondered what the f**k was his problem! If what Shikamaru had said was true, that I was off-limits, then why did Naruto mess with me so much? And in plain sight of Jared?

"Don't touch me and don't talk to me." I hovered over him, sneering. Naruto's eyes were closed as he breathed hard. "Did you really think I would go out with you? I hear the girls talk, and contrary to popular belief, good things do not come in small packages." The entire room erupted in laughter, and I crooked my pinky finger to the bystanders. I spotted Ino, tray in hand, and an "oh, my God" expression on her face.

"Thanks for the offer anyway, Naruto," I sang with mock sweetness. Grabbing my tray, I headed through the ocean of eyes and threw away my food. The only thing that mattered was making out of the lunchroom before I crumbled. Everything felt weak with tingles, and I was afraid my legs would give out. What had I just done?

But before I reached the doors, I threw caution to the wind. Oh, what the hell, I've developed a death wish lately. May as well drown in it! I turned around and immediately locked eyes with the one person that made my blood boil more than Naruto.

Sasuke's full attention was focused on me, and the world in my peripheral vision stopped as we stared at each other.

He wore dark distressed jeans and a black t-shirt. No jewelry, no watch, only his tattoos as accessories. His lips were slightly parted but not smiling. Those eyes, however, seemed challenging and too damn interested. He looked like he was sizing me up.

Fuck. Shit.

Leaning back in his chair, he had one arm hooked behind him on the back of his seat and one arm resting on the table. He was staring at me, and unwanted heat rushed to my face.

There was a time when I had all of his attention and loved it. As much as I wanted him to leave me alone, I also liked how he seemed surprised. I liked the way he was looking at me right now.

And then I remembered that I hated him.


End file.
